Mads Love Games
by Caramelon
Summary: Encore un truc tordu de ma part. La faute à mes neurones grillés


Titre : Mads Love Games

Genre : Deathfic (perso déjà mort), humour presque nawak, tentative de romance.

Couple : R+1, H+2 et finalement 1x2, 3x4, 5+S, 5+R, 5+H, 5+11, 5+C, 5+D… Qui va emporter le cœur de notre petit dragon ?

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Résumé : Les Mads se font royalement chier au Paradis et décident d'intervenir dans la vie amoureuse de leurs protégés.

Note de repérage : **en gras, l'histoire concerne les Mads.** _En italique, les pensées des G-boys. _En écriture normale, l'histoire des G-boys.

Ça a l'air compliqué mais vous allez vite comprendre en lisant l'histoire. De toute manière, je vais mettre un trait de séparation…

**Note d'avant lecture :** Ce chapitre est un avant goût de ce que je vous réserve. Ca fait un moment que j'ai rien écris. Je sais, j'aurai dû continuer mon Solidaire ou Monde Alternatif, mais quand l'inspiration vous prend en otage, vous avez pas d'autre choix que d'écrire ce qu'il vous dicte, et ce qu'il m'a dicté est ce premier chapitre que je qualifierai de… d'inattendu ! XD.

Enfin, en espérant que vous rigolerez un bon coup quand même ! Zib !

* * *

**Mads Love Games 01  
**

**Tout était blanc autour d'eux. Blanc et cotonneux. Qui aurait cru que le Paradis pouvait être aussi… blanc. Et grand. Et nuageux. Et uniformément ennuyeux. **

**S'ils avaient su, ils auraient pas v'nus, comme qui dirait. Ils avaient passés leur vie à créer, à défier les lois de la physique, à faire la nique aux ennemis. Ils étaient vieux et fous, mais ils avaient gardé une âme d'enfant. La cause de leur grande folie. Avec un ego démesuré. Et des envies sado-masochistes. Quand on commençait à se faire vieux et disgracieux (et un tout petit peu mort), les histoires d'amour ou plutôt sexuelles se résumaient à une imagination fertile (incluant des fouets, menottes, cravaches, tenus de cuir et bombes d'équitation) et une aide très appréciée de Melle Viagra. Etant dans une sorte de Paradis (ou d'Enfer si on leur demandait leur opinion), cette dernière avait décidé de rester sur Terre (ou dans les Colonies, au choix). Ils avaient bien essayé de la remplacer par des bouts de nuage… Sans grand effet. **

**Ils avaient bien essayé de minimiser cette frustration sexuelle par leur intellect en reprenant leurs anciennes distractions, à savoir créer des joujoux (mortels cela va de soit, sinon ça perd tout son intérêt). Et pourquoi pas reproduire leur bébé adoré (leur gundam respectif) ? Avec des morceaux de nuage. Au début, cela avait permis de passer le temps. Mais très vite, ils comprirent qu'il ne s'agissait là que de sculpture nuageuse. Leurs robots célestes n'auraient jamais la même classe que leur homologue de gundamium. **

**Ils avaient donc décidé de modéliser une sorte de maisonnette cotonneuse. Histoire de… Avec des chaises. Des tables. Des lits, même s'ils n'avaient pas plus sommeil que ça. A quoi bon ? Ils étaient morts de toute façon. Et ils commençaient tous à sérieusement le regretter. Ils avaient sauvé la Terre. Ce qui leur avait valu une place en Enfer… euh… Paradis. La prochaine fois (s'il y en a une !) ils y repenseraient à deux fois avant de jouer les bons samaritains ! **

**A eux cinq, ils finirent leur maison. Ils commandèrent auprès de l'ange Hermès (c'était ainsi qu'il se faisait appeler), l'ange du commerce céleste, une télévision cosmique à écran plasma LCD. L'ange Hermès était venu avec une camionnette vaporeuse, transportant tout un tas de gadget électro-cosmique (malheureusement indémontable, ils avaient déjà essayé), fonctionnant à la volonté céleste (ou plutôt la volonté du Saint-Esprit) et avait négocié ferme le prix. Le moyen de paiement ? Un simple jeu universel : action ou vérité. **

**J avait dû enlever son bras bionique ectoplasmique et ses lunettes (action). Terrifiant. **

**S avait dû raconté comment une simple allergie aux moustiques lui avait coûté son nez (« piqûre de moustique sur le nez, gratte-gratte, aie ça saigne, bof c'est pas grave, gundaaaam, gundaaaammmm bébé trésor, oh infection, gangrène, amputation, et merde » voilà comment il avait formulé sa réponse…Vérité) Hilarant ! **

**H avait dû recréer les danses du célèbre film des années d'avant la colonisation : la Fièvre du Samedi Soir. Habillé pantalon patte-d'éléphant, chemise à col pelle-à-tarte (version nuage parce qu'il y avait pas de boutique de prêt-à-porter au Paradis). Tout en chantonnant Staying Alive des Bee-gees ! (Action). Summum du ridicule. **

**L'ange Hermès, plié de rire, approuva le prix payé, déposa la télé et repartit arnaquer les morts nouveaux venus. **

**La télévision cosmique à écran plasma LCD divertit grandement leurs fins de soirée. **

**En zappant de chaîne en chaîne, ils purent découvrir de nouvelles espèces de vie dans la galaxie. Et ils se rendirent compte que la conception des êtres humains sur les extraterrestres manquait cruellement d'imagination. Ils découvrirent de nouvelles formes de vie bien plus extravagantes que tout ce que l'homme avait imaginé. **

**Un régal pour leur esprit scientifique. Et pour l'assouvissement de leur pulsion sexuelle. **

**Malheureusement, au bout d'un moment, ça ne suffisait plus. **

**H, O et S étaient assis autour de leur table de salle à manger (bien qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de manger, et puis de toute façon, tout ce qu'il y avait à manger autour d'eux était les nuages…) Les trois Mads jouaient aux cartes (commandés peu après l'achat de leur télé, O avait raconté la fois où, étant jeune, insouciant et complètement stupide, il avait décidé de devenir un grand artiste peintre en peignant avec ses parties génitales (1) **

**J lisait un livre sur l'organisation divine du commerce (livre commandé après qu'il ait été obligé d'avouer une de ses plus grandes phobies : les lampadaires. Le marché conclu, J n'avait pas épilogué sur le sujet quand bien même l'ange Hermès le pressait de raconter la suite de l'histoire en échange d'un ordinateur avec accès au Cosmonet, version cosmique de l'Internet, mais J qui supportait mal l'humiliation, lui a claqué la porte au nez, enfin, façon de parler…) **

**Enfin, G regardait la télé, ou plutôt zappait de chaîne en chaîne. **

**Autrement dit : ILS SE FAISAIENT GRAVEMENT CHIER ! **

**G : Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'on se barbe ! **

**O : On est au Paradis. Calme. Tranquillité. Je suis de 10 et je relance de 15. **

**H : Je me couche. **

**S : Je suis tes 15 et je relance de 30. **

**O et S se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. G bâillait bruyamment. J ne releva même pas ses yeux bionique de son livre. H jouait avec ses moustaches en attendant que l'un d'eux craque. **

**O : Très bien. J'ajoute tes 30 et je demande à voir. **

**S fit un grand sourire (c'était assez perturbant sans son nez, mais ils avaient maintenant l'habitude.) puis déposa ses 5 cartes. **

**S : Full ! Trois as et deux 10. **

**O fit une mine de circonstance, genre « Oh non ! Je le sens trop pas le coup ! » et posa ses cartes, fataliste. **

**O : Je suis extrêmement désolé de briser tes rêves de fortune S. Carré de valets ! **

**S : Rahhh ! Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu triches. C'est forcé ! **

**H : S, c'est un jeu de carte divin. Anti-tricherie.**

**S : Une autre ! Je t'aurais O ! Je te plumerais ! **

**O (chantonnant): Et la queue ! Et la tête ! Ahahaha ! Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette je te plumerais… **

**Pour que O se mette à chanter des comptines enfantines, c'est qu'il devait sérieusement se tartir au-delà de la tartitude… G avait les yeux qui commençaient à piquer et à se voiler à force de fixer l'écran de télé. Quand un cri strident le ramena à la réalité.**

* * *

« -Heeeeeeeroooooo ! »

* * *

**G se figea et J abaissa brusquement son livre. **

**J : Je viens de rêver où c'est la voix de Réléna Peacecraft que je viens d'entendre ? **

**G : Putain ! Je rêve !**

**G fixait les yeux écarquillés l'écran de télé.**

* * *

Réléna Peacecraft tenait dans ses bras un Heero Yuy inconscient et tentait vainement de le réveiller en l'appelant.

* * *

**J laissa tomber son livre et se précipita aux côtés de G. **

**J : Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? **

**G : Rien. A part zapper. **

**J : C'est quelle chaîne ? **

**G fit quelque manipulation avec la télécommande. Le numéro de chaîne s'afficha dans un coin de la télé. **

**G : … La 01… **

**J : Tu l'avais jamais remarqué avant ? **

**G : Non. Mais c'est très intéressant. Tu crois qu'on pourrait voir les autres. **

**J : C'est toi qui a la télécommande, non ? **

**G passa sur la chaîne 02.**

* * *

Duo Maxwell sortant du cockpit de Deathscythe Hell. Il se passa la main sur le visage. _Je ne pensais pas que la paix serait si dure à maintenir. A quel point les gens sont cons ? Ils ont rien piger ou quoi ?_

* * *

**J : C'était pas Duo qui parlait ? Pourtant on voit pas ses lèvres bouger… **

**G : On entend peut-être ses pensées immédiates… **

**Puis G activa une nouvelle fois le bouton de la télécommande et la chaîne 03 s'afficha. **

* * *

Trowa sortit lui aussi de son cockpit et regarda d'un air neutre en direction du Gundam de Quatre.

* * *

**G : Hey, S ! Y a ton protégé à la télé ! **

**S abaissa ses cartes un instant avant de rependre la partie. **

**S : M'en fous ! Je vais gagner cette fois O. J'en prend 2 ! **

**G :… Trowa, c'était plutôt le genre silencieux non ? Me demande ce qu'il pense… **

**J : Sans doute des réflexions hautement philosophiques qu'il ne partage qu'avec lui-même. **

**S : Hey ! J'ai entendu ! Je te signale que ton protégé n'est pas plus doué de parole que le mien… **

* * *

_Quatre…_

* * *

**G :… Hum… T'as raison J. Hautement philosophique tout ça… **

**G esquissa un rictus ironique avant de zapper une nouvelle fois. **

* * *

Quatre, une fois descendu de son Gundam, regarda tout autour de lui les carcasses de Léos. Il fut vite rejoint par Trowa et Duo. 

« -C'est fini cette fois.

-Espérons que tu aies raison, Quatre, répondit placidement Trowa.

-Vous croyez que les autres vont bien ? » demanda Duo.

Quatre plaça une main sur son cœur en souriant. _Oui, tout ira bien maintenant._

* * *

**G : Dis H, c'est quoi son truc ? Il est médium ou quoi ? **

**H : J'en sais absolument rien. Je me couche… **

**J : Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu l'as pris lui pour être pilote de Sandrock… **

**H : Il a l'âme d'un leader. Fin stratège. Et manipulateur. Faut pas se fier à sa gueule d'ange… **

**O : Vu les anges qu'on a croisé dans le coin, je veux bien te croire H ! **

**H : Quatre peut être un ange envers ses amis. Et complètement démoniaque envers ses ennemis… **

**Sans plus attendre, G passa à la chaîne suivante. **

* * *

_C'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas d'honneur. Comment ai-je pu commettre une erreur aussi déshonorante ? Tout ça en Ton nom, Nataku… Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder en face… Je ne suis plus digne de combattre……_

* * *

**O : Wufei est bien connu pour sa tendance à l'automutilation psychologique. Généralement ça lui passe quand il se fixe un autre but à atteindre. **

**J, G, H, S : … **

**O (marmonnant) : C'est une autre culture. Vous pouvez pas comprendre. **

**J s'enfonça dans le canapé. **

**J : Vous savez quoi ? J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans Heero. Nous avons un peu la même façon de penser. Et j'ai aussi cette impression avec vous et vos protégés. **

**H : C'est vrai qu'on se ressemble un peu. **

**O : J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être une sorte de père spirituel pour Wufei. **

**S : … Il est plus doué que moi au poker… **

**G : Si vous voulez mon avis, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que le kid me ressemble… **

**Soudain, l'auto flagellation de Wufei s'interrompit. Et s'ensuivit une page de publicité. **

**« Vous vous ennuyez ? Vous trouvez que votre après-vie manque de piquant ? Chez Hermès nous avons la solution ! Amusant, éducatif et stimulant, voici votre nouveau interactif : Realife. Choisissez votre être humain préféré et manipulez-le à votre guise ! Faites-lui vivre la vie dont vous rêviez ! En vente actuellement auprès de votre commerçant préféré ! Edition limitée. » **

**H : C'est… C'est Honteux ! C'est immoral ! C'est… **

**G : … Génial ! **

**Les autres Mads le regardèrent, incrédules. G souriait. Et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Puis il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air désapprobateur de ses compères. **

**G : Quoi ? **

**O : Tu te rends compte que tu pourrais manipuler une personne et faire en sorte de détruire sa vie. Tu trouves ça génial toi ? **

**G : Je m'emmerde… Et puis, vous êtes pas obligés de jouer aussi. **

* * *

_Que vais-je faire de ma vie maintenant ? Quel but à atteindre ? Nataku, je t'ai vengé. Et pourtant, je ne me sens…_

* * *

**G éteignit la télé avec un geste énervé. Il était décidé. Les autres pouvaient peut-être se contenter de s'ennuyer comme des rats morts de leur côté, mais lui n'avait jamais été rongeur, quand bien même il en aurait le nez et les moustaches… **

**A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec l'ange Hermès. Comment avait-il su que G le cherchait et plus encore qu'il était intéressé par le nouveau jeu, G ne le sut jamais. L'ange Hermès était toutefois devant sa porte, brandissant une sorte de console de jeu. G ne posa pas de question, si ce n'était le prix. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, G ne devait pas se plier aux règles de l'action ou vérité. Non, il allait devoir gagner à un jeu de patience. **

**Au début, il s'était dit « Facile ! J'ai du supporter un Duo sauvage pendant plusieurs années, sans l'avoir étripé, alors la patience, ça me connaît ! » Mais c'était sans compter l'ingéniosité (ou le sadisme) de l'ange Hermès. Celui-ci déballa dans le salon la console de jeu. Il sortit du carton un pavé, ressemblant étrangement à un mode d'emploi. Ce qui s'avéra être le cas. **

**Le deal ? Il devait écouter sans broncher, sans piquer du nez, le mode d'emploi d'installation de la console, les règles du jeu Realife, les conseils d'utilisation, les avertissements contre l'épilepsie, les précautions d'emploi, les déclarations de conformité, les problèmes et les solutions. Tout ça en 128 langues (dont une trentaine qui n'étaient apparemment pas terrienne, mais il ne l'aurait pas parié)**

**Autant dire que la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance… **

**G ne savait pas combien de temps l'ange Hermès avait lu d'une voix monotone le manuel d'emploi, mais il lui fallu un sacré bout de temps (et un coup de bras bionique sur la tête) pour se rendre compte que l'ange Hermès avait piqué du nez. Il était assit sur l'un des fauteuils, la tête penchée sur le livre grand ouvert. Il ronflait bruyamment. **

**G avait gagné. Il se sentait vidé, comme sortit d'un lavage de cerveau. Il lui fallu donc encore du temps pour se reconnecter à la réalité. **

**G : Alléluia ! Dites, ça fait combien de temps ? **

**O : On a arrêté de compter. Disons que j'ai gagné pas mal de partie de poker, de rami, de belotte, de 8 américain, de pouilleux et du trou-du-cul. Je crois que je devrais être riche aujourd'hui… **

**S : Arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, toi ! **

**G se leva et s'approcha de l'ange Hermès qui ronquait toujours. **

**G : Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? **

**J : Personnellement, je te dirai de le foutre dehors sans même le réveiller. Nous aussi nous avons du subir son monologue ! **

**H : Même si entre-temps on a pu s'endormir… **

**O : Laissez-le-moi ! **

**O s'approcha de l'ange, le prit dans ses bras et fit signe à S de lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Enfin, O jeta l'ange à l'arrière de la fourgonnette et rentra rejoindre ses collègues avant même que l'ange puisse reprendre complètement ses esprits. G était déjà installé devant la télévision et branchait la console de jeu. Avoir dû écouter en plusieurs langue le mode d'emploi lui facilita le branchement. Puis, s'installant confortablement dans le canapé, G lança le jeu. **

**J : Alors ? Tu comptes manipuler qui ? **

**G : A ton avis ? **

**J (secouant la tête) : Le pauvre. **

**G : Je compte améliorer son existence. Je vais m'improviser ange gardien ! **

**H : Le pauvre. **

**G : Et puis, ce n'est pas de la complète manipulation. Je n'agirais sur lui qu'à travers ses rêves, les messages subliminaux via la télé ou la radio, les animaux aussi… **

**S : Le pauvre. **

**G : Et puis, je m'emmerde. Faut bien que je m'amuse un peu. Il me doit au moins ça ! **

**O : Le pauvre… **

**G se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il avait pas à leur rendre des comptes. Il s'arrangerait avec sa conscience plus tard. Et puis c'était un ange qui avait vendu ce jeu. Il était une simple victime de la publicité et de l'ennui le plus total. Le jeu démarra et G choisit son personnage : Duo Maxwell. Automatiquement, la télé zappa sur la chaîne 02. **

* * *

Duo réussit à ouvrir tant bien que mal la porte de l'appartement malgré ses bras chargés par deux sacs de course. 

« -Hilde ?

-Dans la cuisine Duo ! »

Duo rejoignit sa colocataire.

« -Tu vas pas l'croire ! J'ai réussi à acheter des pommes pas chères ! Tu t'rends compte ? Des pommes ! Sur L2 ! »

* * *

**S : C'est moi ou il vient de s'extasier pour des pommes ? **

**G : L2 est une colonie pauvre. Les fruits y sont hors de prix et généralement pas de très bonne qualité. Apparemment, l'économie de L2 s'améliore. C'est plutôt une bonne chose. **

* * *

« -Oui, grâce à toi Duo. 

-Grâce à moi ?

-Oui, grâce à toi, nous sommes en paix… »

_J'ai juste aidé les vieux débris à aller en Enfer…_

* * *

**O : C'est vrai. Sauf qu'on est au Paradis… **

**G : Tu penses sérieusement qu'on y est ? **

**O :… **

* * *

_Et notre combat n'aurait servit à rien si Heero n'avait pas sauvé la Terre. Enfin… C'est toujours flatteur de se l'entendre dire…_

« -Duo, je dois te demander quelque chose, dit soudainement Hilde.

-Je t'écoute.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? »

Duo sourit.

« -Ma colocataire ? Ma meilleure amie ?

-Et si je voulais être plus que ça ? »

Hilde planta un regard déterminé dans les yeux du natté qui semblait un peu perdu. Finalement, il soupira.

« -Ecoute Hilde ! Je t'aime beaucoup. Sérieux ! Tu m'as offert énormément de truc. Un taf. Un toit. Et j'sais pas comment te remercier. Mais j'ai quand même besoin de me trouver. »

Duo se frotta la nuque.

« -J'avais jamais pensé à l'avenir avant. Je pensais pas que j'en avais un à vrai dire. Je pensais mourir dans cette guerre. Et j'm'en fichais pas mal. Et là, ben j'ai pas l'choix. Faut que j'y pense. »

Duo sourit à la jeune fille devant lui avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« -Je sais plus qui je suis, Hilde. Je suis plus un street-rat. J'suis plus un pilote de gundam. Et je me sens pas ferrailleur. Je… veux autre chose. J'sais pas quoi. Mais j'ai envie d'explorer mes possibilités. Je veux pouvoir faire mes propres choix. Etre avec toi par choix. Et non par nécessité. »

Duo posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

« -Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste de t'imposer mes doutes. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Je… je ne sais pas aimer. Pas comme ça Hilde. J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin d'une amie pour le moment. »

Hilde soupira et prit Duo dans ses bras.

« -J'étais sûre que tu dirais ça Duo ! Bah, c'est pas grave. J'attendrais.

-Désolé la puce. Mais je préfère que tu m'attendes pas. On sait jamais. Et au pire je te récupèrerais quand je saurai qui je suis ! »

Hilde éclata de rire, suivit de près par Duo.

« -Tu sais que ton petit discours fait vachement meuf quand même ! fit remarquer Hilde.

-Hey ! »

* * *

**G eut un rictus digne d'un véritable maniaque. **

**G : Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Il a besoin de moi. **

**H : Et tu vas faire quoi ? Le pousser dans les bras de Hilde ? **

**G fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants. Puis il secoua la tête. **

**G : Non. Trop facile. Et puis, je la vois mal avec Duo. Non, il lui faut quelqu'un d'autre. **

**S : Tu as une idée ? **

**G repartit dans ses réflexions. Il jeta un coup d'œil à O, puis à S, H et enfin J. Puis il fit un énorme sourire. **

**G : Héhéhé ! Que pensez-vous de… Heero ? **

**J : Heero ? Pourquoi Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que Hilde ? **

**G : Un pénis ! **

**H :… **

**S :…**

**O :… **

**J : C'est une blague ? **

**G : Non. **

**S : Duo est gay ? **

**G (haussant les épaules) : J'en sais rien. Pas que je sache. **

**J : Et tu veux le caser avec un homme ? Avec MON Heero ? **

**G : C'est l'idée générale, oui. **

**J : Heero est avec Réléna, t'es au courant ? **

**G : Ah bon ? Depuis quand ? **

**J haussa les épaules. **

**J : Je sais pas. Ça en avait l'air quand on l'a vu à la télé… **

**G : J'adore les défis ! **

**S : Tu veux dire que tu vas essayer de caser Duo avec Heero quand bien même il serait déjà caser avec Réléna ? **

**G acquiesça. **

**S : T'es sûr que tu veux le rendre heureux ton poulain ? **

**G : Je m'en fiche si Heero est avec Réléna. Aucune relation n'est éternelle et quand Heero se rendra compte que Duo est finalement l'homme de sa vie, il la larguera ! J ? T'es avec moi ? **

**J se caressa la barbe. **

**J : Je ne ferai rien pour t'en empêcher. Mais je préfère qu'on ne s'en mêle pas. Heero doit choisir qui il veut. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses l'influencer autant… Par contre, j'aurai bien aimé savoir s'il est réellement avec Réléna. Je sais qu'elle lui court après. Je sais qu'il l'apprécie. Delà à l'aimer… ? **

**G : Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir ! **

**G zappa sur la chaîne 01. **

* * *

Heero était assit dans un amphithéâtre presque vide. Il n'y suivait pas de cours en particulier, il attendait juste un autre étudiant avec qui il devait s'associer pour constituer un dossier. 

_En retard ! Comme d'habitude ! _

En attendant, il observait les autres étudiants dispersés aux quatre coins de l'amphi. Notamment deux couples. Qui roucoulaient en travaillant chacun de leur côté. Deux couples qui agissaient différemment. Deux couples auxquels il réagissait différemment.

Un homme et une femme qui se parlaient à voix basse. Ils se tenaient la main. Ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre ; elle semblait être à deux doigts de grimper sur ses genoux.

Plus loin, dans un coin reculé, presque à l'abri des regards, deux hommes. Proche physiquement tout en gardant une certaine distance. Ils se dévoraient des yeux.

_D'un côté, c'est la tendresse qui prime. Cette fille a l'air d'apprécier le léger contact physique. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Le garçon a l'air de se retenir. Alors que ces deux hommes là-bas, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont prêts à se sauter dessus. Leur relation doit être nouvelle. Ou alors c'est toujours comme ça entre deux hommes._

* * *

**G : Ton protégé a l'air de bien se prendre la tête… **

**J (un peu sur la défensive): Heero a toujours été comme ça. Il analyse toujours tout ce qu'il l'entoure. **

**G :… C'est bien ce que je disais : il aime se prendre la tête. **

**J (s'échauffant un peu plus) : Je te signale que le tien, de poulain, on peut pas dire que c'est l'intelligence qui l'étouffe ! Il sait réfléchir au moins avant de foncer ? **

**G (haussant le ton) : Au moins, il agit au lieu de tourner en rond ! **

**J : Heero sait agir quand il faut et comme il faut ! C'est MON poulain qui a sauvé sa putain de carcasse ! Et plus d'une fois ! **

**G : Le mien lui a sauvé ses miches lorsqu'il était prisonnier de l'Alliance ! **

**J : Parce qu'un crétin a cru bon de lui tirer dessus ! **

**G : S'il était aussi bien entraîné que tu t'en vantes, il avait qu'à les éviter, les balles ! **

**J : Il…**

**O : OH ! VOUS DEUX ! Vous allez la boucler, oui ? J'aimerai entendre la suite ! **

**J et G se renfrognèrent mais se tournèrent vers la télévision pour écouter la suite des réflexions de Heero. **

* * *

_Réléna agit toujours de cette manière avec moi. Elle se dit amoureuse de moi. Est-ce que l'amour rend toutes les filles ainsi ? Est-ce que l'amour leur fait automatiquement ressortir leurs instincts maternels ? _

_Même… Même si c'est agréable de se sentir aimé, ce n'est pas une relation comme celle-là que je veux. Non. La vérité c'est que je ne saurai jamais agir comme ça. Je ne sais pas être tendre. C'est quoi la tendresse ? Ca se résume à de simples caresses ? Ce serait si simple ? _

_Je pense que je serai plus à l'aise avec une relation identique ou presque à celle du couple gay. Quelque chose de passionnel. Je m'y sentirai sans doute plus à l'aise. _

_Je me demande si je suis amoureux de Réléna. Je ne sais pas vraiment non plus ce qu'est l'amour. Alors évidemment, ça n'aide pas. C'est quoi les symptômes de l'amour ? Faudrait que je fasse des recherches à ce sujet…_

_Fin des analyses des données. Résultat de l'analyse : la relation de couple reste encore un total mystère pour moi ! Je connais certes quelques bases des relations sociales, mais rien qui pourrait me permettre de construire une relation durable. D'où l'attrait pour le côté passionnel des relations, car basées sur l'instinct. En tout cas, pour une large part._

* * *

**G : Un raisonnement carrément mécanique. Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'y connaît rien en amour ! **

**J (toujours un peu vexé) : Parce que toi tu t'y connais ? **

**G : Déjà plus que lui ! **

**O : C'est pas dur… **

**J : Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? **

**H : Il faut avouer qu'il a raison. Heero n'a pas l'air de savoir s'y prendre. **

**S : Ou peut-être plus simplement, Réléna n'est pas la personne qu'il lui faut. On le sait instinctivement si on est amoureux, non ? **

**H : A vrai dire, moi, j'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux. **

**G : Ou alors, Heero n'a vraiment aucun instinct ! **

**J (menaçant) : Me cherche pas G !**

**G haussa les épaules. **

**G : N'empêche que ça laisse le champ libre pour Duo. Heero a l'air clairement attiré par le couple gay ! Bon point pour moi ça ! **

**J : Il est pas attiré par le couple mais par leur relation. **

**G : Et je suis persuadé que Duo pourrait la lui apporter ! **

**J : Je dois avouer que sur ce coup, t'as peut-être pas tort… Réléna n'a pas l'air de lui convenir. Et Duo est un excentrique. **

**S : C'est vrai qu'il pourrait apporter le petit grain de folie qui manque à Heero. Désolé de te le dire J, mais ton gamin est un peu trop terre-à-terre. **

**J essaya d'hausser un sourcil inquisiteur, alors ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire moqueur. **

**J : C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait dire du tien ? **

**S : Ouais… Bon disons que nos deux protégés sont logés à la même enseigne ! **

**J : Bref ! G, je marche avec toi ! Il va s'encroûter si je fais rien. **

**G : Super ! Et vous autres ? Ca vous donne pas envie de faire quelque chose ? **

**S : J'avoue que j'aimerai bien décoincer un peu Trowa. Parce qu'il a l'air d'en pincer pas mal pour Winner. Et je suis sûr qu'il va rester dans son coin, près de cette Catherine. Va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Je marche ! **

**H : D'autant plus que les sentiments de Trowa ont l'air réciproque. C'est une honte que ces deux-là ne trouvent pas le bonheur ! Ils le méritent et je veux bien leur donner un petit coup de pouce. Ils pourront toujours mettre ça sur le compte du destin. Je te suis S. **

**S et H se serrèrent la main comme pour sceller leur nouveau pacte. G se tourna vers le dernier Mad qui n'avait encore rien dit. **

**G : Et toi O ? **

**O les observa l'un après l'autre. **

**O : Je ne sais pas si c'est très sage. Ça reste immoral à mes yeux. **

**S : Je te signale juste au passage qu'on va être tous les quatre devant la télé pendant les mois à venir. Il n'y aura personne pour jouer avec toi aux cartes. **

**O :… … … … Je marche ! Il est temps que Wu oublie sa défunte femme ! **

**Les cinq Mads formèrent un cercle et tendirent leur main droite vers le centre. **

**J : Nous voici tous réunit pour une nouvelle mission, messieurs ! Les paramètres sont les suivants : trouver l'âme sœur (ou équivalent) à son pilote. **

**G : Sous paramètre de mission pour J et moi : réunir les pilotes 01 et 02. **

**H : Mission pour S et moi : déclaration d'amour pour les pilotes 03 et 04 l'un envers l'autre. **

**O : Mission pour moi-même : lui faire découvrir toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à lui. **

**S : C'est-à-dire ? **

**O : Le caser avec le plus de femmes possibles jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie Meiran (sa femme) et trouve la personne de sa vie. **

**G : En gros, tu veux faire de ce misogyne une nymphomane ! **

**G perdit connaissance pendant près d'une journée. Grâce à la brutalité insoupçonnée du sage O. Ce fut donc J qui prit les commandes de la console en premier…**

* * *

A suivre…

Comme je l'ai dit dans ma biographie, cette idée m'est venue alors que je travaillais dans une usine agro-alimentaire de travail à la chaîne, alors que des macarons essayaient de m'hypnotiser et de me faire subir un lavage de cerveau. Et malheureusement pour vous, cette idée a été améliorée (si on peut parler d'amélioration) lors du retour de vacances de mes neurones. Neurones qui ont été grillé par le soleil (vu que eux seuls sont partis en vacance, mon corps est resté au boulot). Neurones encore sous des couches de biafine au vu des brûlures… Alors venez pas vous plaindre !

* * *

**1Vrai de vrai. Y a un fou sur Terre qui fait ça actuellement… … … Sans commentaire, hein ?**


End file.
